


Fear will rot your soul

by snail_from_the_underworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Merlin finally has a good thought, No Slash, She Deserved Better, The great dragon's a prat, how do you tag, might add more chapters but can be read as self alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_from_the_underworld/pseuds/snail_from_the_underworld
Summary: This city is rotting her heart.Molding her soul and destroying the friend he held so dare.He had to get her out, get her safe, just get her away.
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 23





	Fear will rot your soul

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Merlin sending Morgana to Ealador has been floating around my head for awhile.  
> About the same amount of time this has been sitting in the back of my laptop... a very long time

'This is it', Merlin thought to himself. 'This was the moment Morgana would put the pieces together, discover who he is and prove the prophecies right'.  
Crouching low, he crept past the window of the stableman's house.  
He could see his breath, like smoke with each ragged exhale. His hands shivered in front of him as they lifted towards the gate, shaking despite his nervous flush.  
Morganas pale hand looked sickly against the brown cloaked arm that helped her onto the mare.  
"It'll be okay" He reassured her, only half certain it was Morgana who needed the comfort.  
"Just half a weeks ride to Ealdor. Your note should hold off Uther for at least a week before the search parties start" he rambled, tightening the filled packs to the saddle "My Mother will help you. I couldn't get a letter out in time" He tugged the stiff buckle "but as long as you're willing to lend a hand here and there, she'll readily help"  
Her shoulders were stiff and hunched over, and a large hood shroud her face. He found himself glad, knowing the guilt and worry that was bound to coat her features.  
"And you're certain she won't send me away?" there was a tense pause "certain she'll be welcoming to a-" her voice lowered to barely a whisper -as if there were anyone else in the courtyard this late... even the expected knights were absent-  
"a magic user?" She finished stiffly.  
Merlin smiled to himself. Feeling the doubt leave his body. This was the right thing to do, he was certain; Camelot was no place for a person like her. Grasping her shaking hand he tried his best for a comforting squeeze.  
"Morgana, look at me. I'm Certain" and he was... "she housed my Father after all"


End file.
